


Poker Night

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SHIELD falls, Sharon and Tripp spend some time with Peggy. A poker game turns into more than just an opportunity to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

Tripp was accustomed to safe houses, even though he was more often than not on the bus these days. This safe house, though, was his favorite so far. It didn’t have the Egyptian cotton sheets, but it had something better - his grandmother. Peggy had been living here since SHIELD had fallen, supplied with a couple of nurses who had both military and medical experience.

He’d come to visit as soon as he’d heard where she was, and had been relieved - and not entirely surprised - to see Sharon already there. 

He _had_ been surprised, however, when Peggy had informed them that she’d been wanting to play poker.

Peggy dealt; her fingers were just as deft as they had been years before, despite an occasional tremor. “Seeing as how you two are both as busy as you are, I take it SHIELD isn’t completely defunct.”

Tripp met Sharon’s eyes over their cards. In that split second, they each understood - Peggy was having a good day, and they should probably visit more.

“Three.” Tripp drew the cards as Sharon tsked at him needing so many. 

“I’m sorry this means Captain Rogers can’t visit as much, Aunt Peggy,” Sharon said, still studying her cards.

“Tsk, t- wait, Captain Rogers might stop by? As in, Captain America? Captain America, comma the?” Despite trying to seem cool, Tripp’s eyes slid to the door as if the living legend might walk in at the sound of his name.

“He’s tracking down a HYDRA base in Florida.”

“How do you even know that?”

Sharon glared at him as she slid one card across the table. “One.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t tell me.”

Peggy didn’t look at either of them as she drew her cards. “He came by to see me before he left. Besides, even if he hadn’t, I can’t believe I need to remind both of you that I’m accustomed to war.”

Sharon snorted. “We could never forget. You’d never let us.” At Peggy’s grin, Sharon wrinkled her nose. “But I’m glad he stopped by. I always thought it took him too long to visit you when he first defrosted.”

Now it was Peggy’s turn to tsk. “He was shy. And don’t say defrosted, it’s unkind.”

Tripp lifted the fingers of his hand, drawing their attention back to him. “I’d say we have to ask him face to face. I volunteer. But I think I’m the only one here who hasn’t met him. Why is that, Shar?”

She glared at him.

“Cards on the table,” Peggy announced.

Tripp set his down and revealed a straight. Sharon showed her flush with a smirk. 

Peggy smiled to herself as she slowly set a straight flush on the table.

Tripp and Sharon stared at her cards, then at each other.

“Grandma,” Tripp said slowly, “did you...”

The silence stretched, and Sharon stepped in to help. “Cheat. We’re asking if you cheated.”

Peggy blithely took the cards up again. “Perhaps that will teach you two to pay attention.”

Tripp shook his head as Peggy started dealing a new hand. In her nineties, touched by Alzheimers, and still taking them to school. Definitely his favorite safe house so far.


End file.
